


At First Sight

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Learning Curve [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	At First Sight

Dean parked the Impala in the parking space closest to the woods. It had started to drizzle out, and the whole day seemed dreary. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked towards the edge of the trees. Sam sighed, staying a couple steps behind Dean. He knew his brother, and knew his mind was working over time over you.

Twigs snapped under their feet as they moved, not even giving them the chance to be stealthy. If anyone was nearby, they would hear them.

* * *

You had been on your way to school, when you paused. What would one more day do? One more day of sitting through class. And then you told yourself that your mother would want you to keep going. Taking a deep breath, you kept moving.

A dark limo pulled up beside you and the window rolled down. “Hello, love.” A man with an accent greeted you. You kept your eyes forward, not saying anything. “I know who you are,  _Julianne_.” You froze. “I also know where mommy-dearest is.”

Turning, you looked at him. “Where’s my mother?”

He smirked. “Don’t you think you might want to ask your  _father_ that question?” He mused. “He is to blame, after all. Dean Winchester. Always getting in my way.”

“Who are you?” 

“Names Crowley, darling. How about you and I have a little chat?” He asked, opening the door.

Biting your lip, you slid into the limo. “My father doesn’t want me.” You told him. “He doesn’t believe I’m his.”

Crowley gave you a knowing look. “What if I told you that I could give you anything you ever wanted, for a small price?”

“What would that be?”

“Your father. See, I have it on good authority that Moose, I’m sorry, Uncle Sam, convinced him to talk to you. They will try to hunt you down. That’s where I come in.”

* * *

They had been walking for ten minutes when Dean groaned. “She’s not here, Sammy!” He snapped. “Let’s go.” He turned.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Crowley had appeared behind Dean, holding you by your arm. “I have something…rather someone…very precious in my care. I’d hate to see anything harm her.” He chuckled.

You squirmed, trying to pull away. Dean turned back to see you with your hands bound behind your back, a gag in your mouth. He could tell that you had been crying. “She doesn’t have anything to do with this, Crowley!” He yelled.

Crowley grinned. “Doesn’t she. Does the name  _Y/M/N Y/M/L/N_ ring a bell?” Dean flinched, ever so slightly. “This is her brat.” He lifted your arm slightly, making you whimper as his fingers dug in. “Seems to me, she was born seven months from the last time she saw you.”

Dean’s eyes went to you, your eyes pleading for help. “She’s not my kid.” He said firmly, feeling like an ass when he saw your face. “I don’t know who she is, but she’s not mine.”

“Than you won’t mind if I dispose of her, now do you?” His hand went to your throat.


End file.
